ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OVS3E3 Tummy Trouble
Plot Ben and Rook have been tied up by the evil Nyancy Chan, a crazy cat lady who can control cats. She throws hypnotized cats at them and walks away. Rook finds her strangely compelling. He cuts them free, scattering the cats. She releases some tigers from their cage. Rook runs after Nyancy and tackles her. She begins to hypnotize him. Ben turns into Upchuck, but he resembles his younger self more than his current self. Upchuck swallows the tigers and quickly regurgitates them. Nyancy tells Rook to attack Upchuck, but he is not actually hypnotized, being merely cat-like, not actually a cat. Nyancy is apprehend and arrested by the Plumbers. Upchuck and Rook watch as the ship flies away, when suddenly, Upchuck gets a stomachache, saying that he senses that something is wrong. He collapses and turns into Ben, who calls for a road trip. The duo fly to Peptos XI, Upchuck's homeworld. Rook explains that there are two Gourmand subspecies: Perks, like the type that Upchuck was earlier, and Murks, like the type that teen Ben typically uses. Rook says that Gourmands' stomachs are linked to another dimension, which might explain Ben's stomachache. They arrive in a surprise debris field. Rook maneuvers through the asteroids, which Ben recognizes as planet pieces. As they run through the possible suspects, they are attacked by the Incursions. Ben tries to turn into Jetray, but gets Big Chill. Big Chill phases out of the Proto-TRUK and freezes two Incursion ships. He reaches into the third and freezes the controls, sending it spiraling out of control. Big Chill returns to the Proto-TRUK and turns into Ben. They crash on the closest intact planet and get out of the TRUK. They walk off and right into the middle of a huge battle between the Gourmands and the Incursions. Ben sees a Gourmand surrounded by Incursions and turns into Echo Echo, who duplicates himself. Echo Echo grabs the Gourmand and runs off, leaving behind Rook and some clones to fight. The clones make a sonic blast that knocks the Incursions away. They then reunite with the Echo Echos and leave the Gourmand with some others. Echo Echo turns into Ben, and the annoyed Gourmand informs Ben that he just returned him, a Murk, to the Perks. The Perks take up arms against the Murk, but stand down when they realize who he's with. The Murk brings them to an assembly of Gourmands of both types, where their leaders, Murk Sergeant Castiron and Perk Sergeant Cookmeister, are arguing. Their friend, Private Brownbag, thanks them for the assistance and explains that Queen Rumbletum has been captured by the Incursions. Cookmeister wants to exectue Plan Omega, and Castiron wants to stage a rescue. The auditorium erupts into chaos. Ben turns into Murk Upchuck, quiets down the Murks, turns into Perk Upchuck, quiets down the Perks, joins the two Sergeants onstage, and turns into Ben.Ben speaks to the crowd and tries to convince them to get over their differences and work together. However, he soon sides with the Murks, while Rook sides with the Perks. The two groups part ways, and Ben and Rook wish each other luck. On the Incursion ship, Attea summons Raff and tells him to call Milleous and say that their victory is at hand. He hesitates, saying that the Gourmands are tougher than expected. Attea tells him to bring in the queen, and when she arrives, demands that she sign the planet to her. The Murks board the ship from the Proto-TRUK as the Incursions escort her somewhere. The Murks storm the ship and take out Incursions. Big Chill joins them, freezes some Incursions, and turns into Ben. Raff is heard over the loudspeaker near Ben, demanding a report. Ben manages to fool him into thinking that everything is fine. Ben tries to remember where the holding cells are as the Murks eat parts of the ship. The Murks proceed through the ship, taking out guards, until they reach the queen in stasis. They free her, and Attea arrives with some soldiers. Ben is surprised to see her. He turns into Spidermonkey, grabs the queen, and runs off. He dodges Incursion blasts. The Murks follow, and Attea chases them. The Murks shoot her with stolen blasters, but she drops them down a trapdoor and stops Spidermonkey. They fight, and she knocks him against the wall. He turns into Ben and Attea demands that he surrender. On Peptos, Rook and the Perks battle the Incursion troops. Overwhelmed, Rook regrets not listening to Ben. On the ship, cornered by Attea, Ben regrets not listening to Rook. The queen tells the Murks not to listen to Attea and tries to eat her. Attea tosses her away and Ben turns into Kickin' Hawk. On Gourmand, the Perks have some success against the Incursion foot soldiers, but suddenly are attacked by an enormous wheel tank. Kickin' Hawk and Attea battle. The queen and Murks charge and knock them into an airlock. It opens, sending everyone into space. The Gourmands and Kickin' Hawk board the Proto-TRUK, and Attea puts on a mask and hangs on. Rook and the Perks flee from the tank when Rook sees the TRUK. Attea drops into the cockpit and opens a trapdoor, dropping the queen. She grabs onto the tank. She then kicks Kickin' Hawk out of the window, but he hangs on and takes her out with him. They climb onto the roof. Rook uses the Proto-Tool to grab the queen and lower her to the waiting Gourmands. Kickin' Hawk turns into Ben just as he is about to fight Attea. She runs at him and kicks him. He turns into Water Hazard and blasts her off of the ship. She falls into the Incursion troops. Rook destroys the wheel tank by toppling it. Water Hazard turns into Ben and flies to the ground. The Perks and Murks fight over whether or not to execute Plan Omega. The queen arrives and says that she has planned a banquet, but that it will have to wait for the next planet: Plan Omega is the Gourmands eating their planet and moving on to the next one. This is what happened to the first ten Peptos's, and the cause of the wreckage in space.. The Gourmands begin eating. The Incursions, Raff, and Attea retreat. Ben is at first shocked and disgusted, but quickly decides to help and turns into Perk Upchuck. Upchuck helps eat the planet and turns into Ben. As Ben and Rook leave, they see the Gourmands belching through space, going to their new home. On the Incursion ship, Attea contacts Milleous and says that the operation was a success, but that she decided to destroy it as an example instead of conquer it. Milleous approves of her choice, saying that the rest of the galaxy will soon submit to them, except for the planets that will be destroyed immediately, like Earth. Impact *Ben transforms into Perk Upchuck for the first time in Omniverse *It is revealed that Upchuck has two forms *Queen Rumbletum, Nyancy Chan, Private Brownbag, Sergeant Castiron, and Sergeant Cookmeister are introduced *Attea and Raff are introduced in Omniverse *Peptos XI is destroyed Upchuck OV II.PNG|Upchuck (Perk)|link=Upchuck Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Molly Gunther *Gourmands *Private Brownbag *Sergeant Castiron *Sergeant Cookmeister *Voratia Rumbletum Villains *Nyancy Chan *Incursions *Princess Attea *Raff Aliens *Upchuck (Perk) x3 *Big Chill x2 *Echo Echo *Upchuck (Murk) *Spidermonkey *Kickin' Hawk *Water Hazard Category:Episodes Category:Omniverse Episodes Category:Alien Returns Category:Incursean Arc